


Kinktober 2019

by GremGoblin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A single vine reference, Because I wanted to, Blindfolds, Chiropractic kink, Dacryphilia, Fluff, Humor, Injury, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Masks, Medical Play, Mentions of deatb, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Parent Death, Pre-Canon, Sensory Deprivation, deafness, i guess, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremGoblin/pseuds/GremGoblin
Summary: I’ve decided to do kinktober 2019 because I’m bored and writing this stuff is kinda fun. I will be following this prompt list right here https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list





	1. Masks (Asra x Apprentice)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add other tags as I finish and post the stories for the other prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set during one of the masquerades, I don't why I like writing pre cannon but I do. Asra and my apprentice, Smendle are 18 and 16 respectively

It was the night of the masquerade and the air had a slight chill, making it almost too cold for some of the guests to stay outside. I, however, did not have that kind of luxury. My aunt made my costume, and I was dressed as a literal clown. My costume was a large patchwork design with a large white neck ruffle I wanted to throw into a fire. The only thing I had on that made me not want to die of embarrassment was my mask. It was a papier-mâché of my construction reminiscent of a ram’s head and it was hand-painted by my best friend Asra.

Speaking of Asra I haven’t seen him all the party. I’m starting to think he didn’t come at all. I lean on the banister on the balcony looking over the palace gardens. I looked around me before I took off my neck ruffle and watched it slowly float to the gardens below. “You know the party’s in there, right?” I hear Asra’s voice call from behind me. “Yeah, that’s why I’m out here. I’d rather not be the laughingstock of all of Vesuvia.” I sighed turning around to see him. Of course, he looked amazing with his fox mask and his costume that fit his just right. “I highly doubt that. Even in that costume, you are the finest thing in all of Vesuvia.” He said walking up to me, putting his hand on my hip. “That’s awful kind of you stranger but, I’m dressed like a clown.” I point out and he gives me a kiss on the cheek before whispering in my ear. “If you dislike your costume so much, why don’t you just take it off? You’d look so much better without it.” I blush and push him away from a little. “Asra, are you forgetting that I’m staying with my aunt?” I say hardly above a whispering looking into his eyes. “We could just go home early, the party doesn’t end for another 3 hours. We could have some fun until then.” He replied matching my volume and leaning closer. “Asra, I don’t know about this. We’ll be doing stuff in my aunt’s bed.” I said fidgeting with my fingers “We don’t have to do that stuff if you don’t want to. I just thought you would enjoy a little rule-breaking before you have to go back to school.” He said letting go of my hips and back up. 

Fuck, that was true. Come tomorrow I’ll be on a ship out of Vesuvia. I’ll have to go back to my dorm room, I’ll be stuck watching other horny teenagers be all weird and gross with each other while the only person I want to do that stuff with is across an ocean. Also how cool would it be to rub in the fact that on my vacation I got intimate with my hot date friend who was two years older me, while most of the popular kids were probably stuck studying for midterms?

“You know Asra, I’ll take you up on that offer,” I said grabbing his hand and he smiled at me. He pulled me closer “Than what are we still doing here?” He whispered into my ear before we started to walk back to my aunt's shop. The streets were empty due to the masquerade so we were able to get there rather quickly. I didn’t have the key so I just used magic to unlock it. I felt Asra put his hand on my waist, I turned around and he started kissing me up against the door. It was desperate and needy, there was this ferocity to it, he kissed me as if he would never get to again. I reach behind me and open the door. We almost fall be we somehow remain balanced enough to walk inside and close the door.

We break the kiss panting, my lips tingled and almost felt bruised while his were red and swollen. We kick off our shoes and I lead him up the stairs to my aunt's bedroom. 

The was a big bed in the center of the room against the window. The room was immaculately kept as if no one was even living there at all. “What do we do now?” I ask staring at him a little confused. “Just follow my lead.” He said before he started kissing underneath my jaw. I felt his hands on the front of the shirt of my costume unbuttoning it.He moved to kiss down my neck as he slid my shoulders. I giggle as I felt the tassels from his mask tickle my collar bone. He smiled against neck before he bit into it and I moaned. He pulled back and took off my undershirt, almost knocking off my mask. I reach up to take my mask off and he gently touched my wrist to lower my hands. “Do you mind leaving it on?” He asked and looked at him with a subtle smile. “No problem,” I said feeling really giddy about doing something even slightly kinky. 

I kiss him before I sink down to my knees. I spend a good solid two minutes trying to figure out the skirt thing of his costume. “Do you want me to undo it for you?” He asked and I looked up at him. “Yes please,” I responded and in a blink of an eye, I was face to face with his very hard erection. I leaned forward and licked the swollen head of it before Asra grabbed the horns on the side of my mask bring me closer. I get to work sucking the head and trying to pump the base. When though he was moaning I doubt it was that pleasurable. My mouth is small and I have a large number of teeth they were bound to be in constant contact with his dick. I tried to take him a little deeper but I kept choking.

After my third deep throat attempt, he pulled me off. “Smendle, I appreciate your enthusiasm but, I don’t think trying to deep throat is the best idea when it’s your first time giving a blowjob.” He said patting my the top of my head. “Not with that attitude it’s not.” I joked but he just sighed. I try to get off my knees but my legs are little wobbly and I fall back on to my aunt's bed. “Care to join me?” I asked suggestively and he smiles back at me softly.

“I’d love to.” He said before shedding his shirt and leaning over me to kiss my neck again. He sucks a trail of hickeys from top of my neck down to the center of my chest as his hands make quick work of my pants. His trail continues until he’s kneeling down on the front of the bed sucking hickeys into the crease of my thighs. I felt a large knot in the pit of my stomach, and it wasn’t helping that the tassels from his mask were gentle teasing the skin of my inner thighs and lips. It feels like an eternity before he finally gets his mouth where I want it.

I felt like I was about to scream when I felt him gently suck on my clit. He was alternating between long flat strokes with his tongue and gentle sucking. It doesn’t take me long until I’m shaking mess falling apart underneath his mouth. He continues to tease me after my orgasm until he’s content with how disheveled I was.

He gets off the floor andI prop myself up on my elbows. “You didn’t cum yet,” I said staring and his dick which was bright red and leaking. “I know, I was going to ask you if it was ok if I, you know, jacked off on your stomach?” He asked and I was sort of confused because I have never realized that was an option. I mean it made the most sense because we didn’t really have the tools to do any penetration safely and I sucked at blowjobs.

“Sure, I guess,” I said moving up on the bed until my feet we on the bed. Asra kisses me as he moved to straddle my hips. I feel his hand desperately work his dick between our stomach as we make out and it doesn’t take him that long to cum almost directly into my bellybutton. Which fucking sucks, how the hell do you get jizz out of your bellybutton? “Do you want me to clean you off?” He asked between pants and I nodded.

He got off of me and I sat up and took off my mask. I started at the mess that coated my stomach. I touched it and it was more slippery than it was sticky but I suppose that’s probably because it was still very wet. “Where’s the bathroom?” He asked when he got the frame. “At the end of the hall,” I replied still playing with it. The stuff was kinda gross but I couldn’t stop really touching it.

It doesn’t take long for Asra to come back with a wet cloth and his mask off. “So how was it?” Asra asked as he started to wash off my stomach. “It was really hot, my only problem was  you came into my belly button, ” I replied my tone was very pointed in the last part and just laughed. “I’m sorry about that, on the bright side, what’s the possibility of you getting pregnant?” He joked and kissed my forehead. “You’re lucky, you’re cute Alnazar,” I said kissing his cheek


	2. Medical play (Julian x apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if chiropractic play is thing. I’m assuming it is, I’m not sure though, but I felt like this could work. This doesn’t actually have Any overtly sexual stuff because, sometimes there isn’t anything as satisfying as a good bone crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Pre cannon and kinda like a sequel to a little walk in the rain.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming and folding over in pain again. It was normal for me, it’s been a constant thing for me since I jumped off a roof when I was twelve. It normally didn’t bother anyone, because I never slept with anyone else in my bed. I mean Asra and I shared a bed but he never actually slept he sort of just laid next to me in between pacing around the shop. But, now was different because now I was sharing a bed with Julian and this definitely woke him up.

“Smendle! Is everything okay!?” He asked falling out of bed, I tried to laugh but the pain in my back made it hard to do anything besides scream or stare off into space. “I’m-I’m fine,” I mutter holding my lower back. He touches me gently and I flinch. “Are you sure?” He asked I nod my head while biting my lip trying not to scream. “Yeah, my, my spine just likes to. Hurt, sometimes. I’ll be fine.” I gritted through my teeth. “Smendle, that’s not normal.” He said with concern heavy in his voice. “Well, it’s normal to me,” I say bracing myself for the ever-increasing pain. “It doesn’t have to be. I can help you, I just need you to lay down on your stomach.” He said calmly as I slowly try to adjust myself on to my stomach without too much pain.

He gently runs his down my back feeling my spine. He puts his palms flat against the middle of my lower back and presses his hands down. There’s a large crack accompanying the best feeling I’ve had in my life, I was moaning it felt so good. I hear him chuckle at my reaction but I don’t care, I felt like I died and went to heaven.

“I told you I could help.” He teased as I got up on my elbows to look at him. “Your hands are fucking magic, Julian,” I said in disbelief still basking in the feeling of having my spine cracked. “It wasn’t anything mystical, I just put a vertebra back where it was supposed to go.” He laughed and I sat up to stare at him in disbelief. “Doctor Devorak listen, I’ve had that vertebra out of place since I was twelve you have no idea how good that felt,” I said grabbing on to his shoulders. He looked at me bewildered for a minute before his expression drastically changed to a sly smirk.

“Well Smendle, I’m always here to make you feel better. I can always do a full body adjustment if you want.” He said with a wink and I chuckled. “How I could I pass up the best feeling in the world Julian.” I teased as he gently pushed me to lie on my back. “That’s Doctor Devorak to you.” He corrected me. “After you are my patient for right now.” He said leaning over me while he put my arms across my chest. “Are you this close to all your patients?” I ask as he lifts my torso off the bed and squeezes, cracking my upper back. That crack felt just as good as the first one. “Just the ones I like.” He teased as he lowered me back on to the bed. “Am I your favorite?” Teased in a fake nasally voice and he laughed. “I’d say your at least in my top three.” He jokes as his hands twisted my hips from left to right cracking them. “Just top three?” I asked as he lifted my right leg bent it against my chest. “Well, you’re my only patient I have that moans in pleasure.” He said before he pushed down and like magic, I moan with the crack of my joints. “It’s not my fault you’re so good at this,” I said as he lowered my right leg and picked up my right. “Did I say it was a bad thing.” He said as he repeated what he to my right with my left.

I felt so content after he cracked all those joints. I just laid there as if I was in a daydream. He chuckled as he looked at me with a soft smile. “You’re absolutely adorable Smendle.” He said and I blushed. “And you’re absolutely amazing Julian.” I giggled. He leaned down to give me a soft kiss and put my hand on the side of his face. It was soft and light kiss, it made me feel like I was on a cloud. Just me and Julian, together in the soft sky as if nothing was wrong.

“I wish I could stay like this forever,” I whispered as he laid down next to me. He frowned a little before looking content again. “Well Smendle, we can’t have forever but, we can have right now, and the future.” He said softly. “I look forward to it,” I said with a yawn. He holds me in his arms and we fall fast asleep, and this time I don’t wake up in pain.


	3. Sensory deprivation (Julian x apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda last minute because I was actually working on tomorrow’s fic so be on the look out for that one. It was, it was a thing I wrote.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” I asked kneeling behind Julian tying a blindfold. “We’ve done this before.” He replied, “yeah but I’ve never also cast a deafness spell on you before while you were blindfolded.” I pointed out. “I know, but I’ve had hearing loss in the past. I think you’re forgetting how loud cannons are Darling.” He pointed as I got up. “I know but, what if I go too far.” I nervously said sitting in front of him and he chuckled. “First of all I don’t really think you would, second of all we have a safe word, a safe word you can still hear because you’re not going to be the deaf one.” He points out as he reached forward to touch my hand and I smiled. 

“Are you ready Julian?” I asked trying to focus, I think of quietness and calm. I felt a large spark of power flow through me, and the night fell oddly silent. Oh, fuck! I fucking did it on myself.

I start yelling the safe word I can feel it in my throat that I am making a noise but I can’t hear anything. Julian lifts up his blindfold and starts talking but I can’t hear him. He puts his hands on my shoulders and brings me closer but I can’t hear anything. Julian kisses my forehead before going downstairs. I sit there in shock for a moment. I can’t believe I fucked in this badly.

Julian comes back with a piece of paper and a pen. He hands me the paper and I read it. _Can you hear me?_ I shake my head no and I see him sigh before writing again.  _Do you know how to fix this?_ I shrugged and he looked and me upset.  _Are you okay? _ I nodded my head, yes and his concerned slightly lessened before he went back to writing.  _Do you still wanna do this?_ I sat there thinking for a moment. 

I guess I never thought about it, it could be fun I guess, I mean I normally focused on how Ilya sounded, not how he physically looked and reacted. And I suppose most of the time I held back most of my noises because I never liked hearing them. I mostly thought my voice and guttural sounds were annoying but I won’t have that restriction without being able to hear.

I nod my head yes, he smiles at me writing one last time.  _Do you want to go a little softer? _ I nod my head yes before kissing him. He sits down next to me in the bed and I pull the blindfold back over his eyes. He smiles and I push him flat against the bed.

I run my hands down his body following his chest hair and stopping right before I touched his cock. I smiled when I looked at his face and saw how flushed he was. I got on top, straddling him before I started kissing his chest. I couldn’t hear him but I felt him. With every little bite, I felt a moan vibrate in his chest, I couldn’t hear him panting but I felt the quick pace of this and fall of his chest. I was so used to getting off on auditory clues that I never realized that sexual response was more than just moaning. I could wreck Julian and still know it, even if I couldn’t hear it.

I move back to grind against Julian and I am amazed by pure desperation in the vibrations I feel under my hands. I continue to gently grind against him before he grabs my hips and thrusts up to get more friction. A noise escapes his throat and I see him smile. His grip loosens on my hips and I’m able to put it in. I start riding him fast and hard and I couldn’t tell what vibrations were what. He brings one of his hands to my clit and starts playing with it and I can feel myself moaning. It was an odd experience but it was kinda freeing.It doesn't take long for both of us to finish we normally didn't last long when trying out new kinks and this was not any different.

I get off him and he takes off his blindfold. We settle down next to each other and reached for the paper and pen.  _We should do this more often_.  He wrote and I nodded.


	4. Dacryphilia (apprentice x Lucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this cannon divergent but I had the idea for the dialogue and I thought it was kinda fun, again not really smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have low expectations in this house.

We walked together in silence as the snow crunched under my feet. I don’t what I expected, I mean, I knew he was dead, my father. There’s no way he wasn’t, it’s just, I never thought I would get to see his grave. You know out of sight out of mind. It was just easier for me to believe he was still out there, I don’t know why. 

“You know I won this battle with your dad’s help.” He boasted and I just looked on. “What? Death got your dad?” He joked and I glared at him. He laughed awkwardly before walking in front of me. “It’s over there, it’s the two rock towers.” He said pointing to a clearing in the valley. “Thanks,” I say half-heartedly before walking in front of him to the monument.

There were two stone stacks, one my height and one Lucio’s height. The shorter one was decorated with a wood-carved doll of a woman and the tall one with a little wooden soldier. “Why are there two?” I asked, “Well the second grave belongs to your mom.” He said and my heart sunk. “She’s dead too?” I asked trying to hold back tears. “Yeah, I kinda stabbed her.” He said just so nonchalantly I thought he was joking. ”you what?” I asked looking at him confused ”I put a sword through your mother’s abdomen.” he said so casually that I knew he wasn't joking, and my blood ran cold.“You killed my fucking mom!?” I exclaimed trying to hold back a large amount of seething rage I felt. “Listen, first of all, I didn’t kill her, I stabbed her, the infection is what killed her let’s get that straight. And second of all, I recognized your mother as a member of a southern tribe, a very Aloof Southern tribe, reindeer herders and I wasn’t about to risk anyone’s life.” I can’t believe this asshole was trying to justify the face he killed my mom! “What the fuck was she going to do? Summon a hoard of reindeer out of nowhere?” I interrupted and he just rolled his eyes at me.“Third of all, I didn’t know who she was until it was too late, Sure Babak had a wife but, I never met her and how was I to know it was your mom?” He finished and I just lost it. This fucking guy took away so much from everyone and I was fucking stupid enough to link him to me with a blood bond.

“Smensy, don’t cry.” He said trying to comfort me trying to touch me.“You killed my fucking parents!” I exclaimed slapping his hand away as tears poured down my face. “I didn’t kill your parents directly. And I miss your dad too! He was a great captain, he was amazing at his job. He was Strategic and strict, he was like a nicer version of my mom.” I just look at him in disgust before I put my head in my hands and continued grieving. “Smens please, stop crying. Do you want a hug? I’ll give you a hug.”He wrapped his arms around me and held me. It was sort of nice until a large wave of disgust washed over me as I felt something press against my ass

“Are you fucking hard? You’re fucking disgusting Lucio!” I said pushing him away from me and this asshole huffed at me. “It’s not what you think.” He said trying to hug me again.“You’re getting off on me crying!” I yelled at him and he stopped getting closer. “Okay, it is what you think but I can’t help it!” He whined, and yeah he can’t really control what turns him on and what doesn’t but he can control is him not touching me.“Why the fuck is so Nasty?” I genuinely asked him and he just shrugged. “Why is crying so sexy? The world may never know.” He jokedputting his arm around me “Get the fuck away from me.”I said pushing him away and started walking away. He started following me and grabbed my hand causing me to stop and turn to him. “Smens, I know it’s fucked but, maybe you’d feel better if we, ya know. Did the trouser tango” I can’t believe he even suggested that. “I am not having sex with you on my parents' grave, you sick fuck,” I said pulling away and continued walking. He stopped following me and dropped to his knees in the snow.“That’s not what I meant! I want to have sex away from your parents' grave while you’re still upset!”He yelled after me and turn to look at him but I kept walking “You’re absolutely ridiculous!” I yelled back.”So, what your saying is no head?” He asked as if I haven’t been saying anything, on the contrary, this whole time. I groaned and decided that I would just continue walking inside of further this conversation.

Time passed quickly after the whole, parents' grave thing since emotions ran so high. Lucio fucked off somewhere as I sat on a rock resting my chin in my hands, watch the snow gently fall. I haven’t felt any better but Exhausting was tempering my anger for Lucio. Speaking of the devil he looked at me for a second before sitting down next to me “I should have left in the burnt room where I found you.” I said looking over at him. “But you didn’t. Smendy, baby, listen, sometimes people die. It’s the circle of life, you’ve died, I’ve died.” He said to put his hand on my thigh before I smack it away. “I fucking know that. What’s not normal is that you Killed my fucking parents when I was a baby, and you don’t feel an ounce of guilt about it.” He looked almost hurt by the fact that I still pinned his own responsibilities back to him.

“If it makes you feel better I killed my dad.” He said trying to match the hurt in my voice. I know it was supposed to make me feel pity for him but it just felt like he was mocking me. “Why the hell would that make me feel better?” I said throwing my hands up in frustration trying not to cry and turn him on. “Okay, what about all your friends, I haven’t killed any of them.” He said putting his hand on my knee“Not for lack of trying!” I pointed out and he just looked annoyed at me. “Smensy, I get it. I’ve made many, many mistakes but I’m a better person now?” I said unconvincingly. “Are you Lucio? Are you?” I asked and he huffed in frustration. “Okay, maybe I’m not a better person now, or even a decent person, but, what I am is sorry.” He apologized and that surprised me. “Really?” I asked and he took his hand off my knee. “As much as I get off on you crying, and holy fuck do I get off on you crying. Wanting to have sex with you on your parents' grave was gross and wrong.” He admitted and that actually made me smile a little. “Thanks for apologizing. It’s the least you could do but, considering that it is you were talking about, I’m content with your an apology.” I said put me on his shoulder. “But, Smens I wanna make it up to you. I really want to make you feel better.” He said looking at me with big dumb eyes as he put his hands on my thighs. “Lucio, be honest with me for a second. Do you really want to comfort me or do you just want to have sex with me under the guise of it being for me, and not you?” I asked him and he looked faux taken aback. “No, Smendsy I thought we were having a moment here. I’d never use you like that, and I would never ever ask you to have sex with me when you’re just so upset unless you’re down?” He said putting up this non-horny charade which I thought was a joke at first. “I’m down,” I admitted and his face lit up like a child on their birthday. “You mean it?” He asked with a strange Innocence that made me slightly uncomfortable. “Sure, why not, I've cried out all of my emotions and now I’m just a husk of a human being” I admitted and he practically jumped up. “Fuck yes! I mean it sucks you’re upset but, trust me, you’ll forget about that soon enough.” He said before he kissed me so hard I fell off the rock on to the snow.

“You look so hot like this.” He said as his cold metal hand caressed my cheek, wiping tears away. “I just want to hear you cry and feel your tears run over my hand as I fuck you over this rock.” He said before kissing me again twice as viscously as the first time. I wrap my fingers in his hair before yanking his head back.

“Then make me fucking cry,” I said and he smiled at me. “I’ll do anything to make you cry.” He whispered in my ear. “Then do it, bitch boy,” I said and I felt him lift me up by the front of my shirt and slam my back against the large rock I was just sitting on. I started crying from the pain almost instantly after my back made contact.

It hurt, it really really hurt. It hurt so bad I thought I broke a rib. “Are you alright, slut?” He asked and I shook my head no. I’ve been through worse but that didn’t make this hurt any less.

His demeanor changed quickly and he let go of the front of my shirt. “Smendsy I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to go that far” He apologized. “It’s fine, just lay me on the snow.” I crow out and he just pushed me over. I had to adjust myself to lay flat against the cold snow.

“So, are you better?” He asked and I just stare at him. I literally just started laying down.

“Lucio, I’m a magician, not starfish. I’m gonna need more than 15 seconds to get better.” I said and he looked at me just amazed. “You can’t?” He asked. “No, I hate to break it to you but magic doesn’t fix broken ribs,” I replied and he rolls his eyes at me. “They are not broken.” He argued. “Well, they ain’t together.” I said and he scoffed. “you’re just being overdramatic.” He said pretty hypocritically. “Ok Dr.Lucio than why can’t I sit up?” I asked sarcastically as my vision started to get blurry from exhaustion and my hands started to go numb from the cold. “They’re bruised because you tensed up when I pushed you into the rock.” He said as he picked me up to hold me in his arms. I flinched from the pain but I forgot about it as he wrapped me with him in his cape. “Sure, this all my fault.” I sarcastically replied as I try to cuddle up closer to get his body heat. “Smensy, I can’t always be the bad guy.” He said kissing the top of my head. “You can’t always be the victim either,” I said and we ended up in an argument back an forth until we both gave up and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story, Asra and my apprentice Smendle are 16 and 18 respectively.


End file.
